


Duplicity

by Pisskink



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisskink/pseuds/Pisskink
Summary: He hangs at the end of his rope, face contorting in a scream that doesn't make it out of his throat. His feet kick and dance like a ballerina's, the faces below him shining with a rabid glee at the show.ItwasntmeitwasntmeitwasntmeBellamy kicks out the crate.--More to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BURN

He hangs at the end of his rope, face contorting in a scream that doesn't make it out of his throat. His feet kick and dance like a ballerina's, the faces below him shining with a rabid glee at the show.  
Itwasntmeitwasntmeitwasntme  
Bellamy kicks out the crate.

 

–

 

It's not long before the grounders catch him stumbling alone through the forest, abandoned and no idea which direction to go.  
He tells them everything on the first day. Fuck the hundred. He hopes they pay.  
It doesn't stop the grounders from torturing him though.  
They spread out a medley of weapons; knives, chains, batons and – is that a fucking sword?? He is dissected with tools he doesn't even know the names of, every cut searing into his skin like the words – 

FLOAT 

HIM 

His throat is raw from his screaming and the lingering kiss of the noose around his neck.  
Still they tear at his flesh until he thinks there is nothing left. His mouth tastes of metal and his clothes are stained with blood, his blood. They peel away each fingernail and they do it slowly. The pain is like nothing he could have imagined, fire spews up his arm with each wrench of the pliers.  
Fury and resentment ache in his bones with every punch and he vows to survive. That's what he does, John Murphy is a survivor.  
And one day the locks are forgotten and the door is left open. He doesn't stop to think, he just runs. He runs back to his “friends”, he spits out like a dirty word. Something disgusting. His mouth fills with the bitter taste of lies and betrayal. But there's nowhere else for him to go and his body is broken and bleeding and limp but he RUNS. The grounders mean death, the forest means death and the drop ship means the slim possibility of life. And revenge. Charlotte is dead but it never would have ended at that anyway.

 

–

 

They drag him inside and it doesn't feel like home anymore. He is stripped by the delinquent's stares, a pariah, unwelcome.  
Bellamy.  
The site of him makes Murphy's skin crawl. The pain he feels is replaced by deep, seething anger and he KNOWS he has to make him feel what he felt. Not just the rope tightening around his neck, or the helplessness, or the fear. He needs to feel what the grounders put him through, every cut, every scream, every useless cry. He wants Bellamy to beg him for forgiveness. And then he wants him to die.  
Bellamy aims the gun at his head and it is Clarke who stops him from pulling the trigger.  
“If he doesn't leave when he's better, we kill him.” She says coldy. He doesn't expect any mercy at all from the Princess who condemned him but she dresses his wounds and calms the Rebel King.


End file.
